


Archie Andrews Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of imagines and prompts about Archie Andrews from my Tumblr account
Relationships: Archie Andrews / You, Archie Andrews x Reader, Archie Andrews x You, archie andrews / reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Archie let himself in as he rushed through to the kitchen. He had bags hanging off his arms and dumped them on the counter. Glancing over at him quickly you hoved another tray in the oven.

“The next time Veronica decides we’re doing a bake sale for charity she needs to give me more notice. You stressed as you rushed around the kitchn. Archie noticed a stack of recipes and shrugged off his jacket, slinging it on a chair as he washed his hands and grabbed the top one.  
“What are you doing?” You asked him, pausing as you gathered ingredients for the next batch of cookies.  
“I’m helping. I can cook and we need to get these done. Betty and Jughead are halfway through their recipe pile. Veronica and Cheryl have already sold almost all of the gift boxes.  
“The gift boxes!” you gasped and he chuckled.  
“Don’t worry. I picked up a load of them and my da will help us deliver any that we have left when he’s done.” Archie assured you.  
“You’re sure you know what you're doing?” You asked.  
"I got this, I watch food network." He joked as you both took a counter and started preparing the next batches.


	2. Chapter 2

Archie jogged downstairs to get the door. He stopped when he yanked the door open and spotted you, waiting nervously, bundled up in your coat and scarf. Looking at your hand he spotted the shopping bags and he sighed. “You cannot do what you did last year.”

“I need your help!” You said quickly and he nodded.

“You said last year you’d remember to go Christmas shopping before Christmas!” Archie reminded you, he was already shoving his shoes on as he spoke. He wasn’t one to say no to you and he assumed as Betty wasn’t with you, she wasn’t available for the last minute excursion.

“I know and I did look but I couldn’t think of anything!” You explained.

“Come on, we can catch the bus and go to the big mall.” he assured you with a smile and added as an afterthought. “We might have enough time to get back and wrap them before we swap gifts at Pop’s.”

Your relieved smile made him grin as he grabbed your hand, both jogging to get to the bus stop before the bus left.


	3. Chapter 3

“Here’s your gift!” Archie said cheerfully as you joined the group in the booth. Waving at Luke and Alice in another booth across Pop’s you took a seat next to Veronica. Opening the gift you smiled, it was a small trinket that you’d seen a few times in one of the local shop windows.

“I think I’ll have to owe you one. I ordered your gift online.” You muttered and showed the group the gift card that came. “I was hoping to get the one that gives you free guitar lessons. They sent his one instead.”  
Showing the group the Tattoo voucher the all burst into excited amusement. Veronica promised to help you return it while Archie assured you that it was fine. He thanked you for your intended gift.  
“You will not be getting a tattoo for christmas.” Luke said as he and Alice walked over.  
“(Y/N) was sent the wrong gift. None of us are getting tattoos.” Archie assured Luke who chuckled and nodded.


End file.
